Uke
by Little outcast
Summary: Ay, Hinata... La mejor manera de iniciar una relación con Itachi Uchiha no es precisamente noquearlo con un palo de hockey"


Uke

**Disclaimer:** Nunca dije que Naruto fuera mío.

_-_

_Si una serie de sucesos puede salir mal, saldrá mal en la peor secuencia posible._

_Extensión a la ley de Murphy. _

-

—Pero si te fijas _siempre_ está con Deidara o Kisame.

—P-Podría ser t-tímido...

—Bah, Naruto siempre está con Sasuke y eso no quiere decir que ellos...

Ino alzó las cejas.

— ¿Quién dice que no? Si no mal recuerdo hasta se han _besado._

Sakura enrrojeció.

— ¡Cerda! ¡Eso fue un accidente!

—Acéptalo frentona, perdiste contra un _chico._

—Pero que hay de Neji, él no parecia nada raro y ya viste —dijo Tenten con aire pensativo.

—Él es bisexual. No es lo mismo.

Hinata se sonrrojó.

— ¿N-Neji-nii-san e-es...?

Todas la miraron confundidas.

— ¿No sabías?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Oops —murmuró Ino—. Como sea, volviendo a Itachi, el veredicto es simple...

Pasó un momento de tensión antes de que Ino hablara.

—Es del otro bando.

— ¡Cerda!

—En otras palabras, se le quema el arroz.

— ¡Ino!

—Completamente g...

—¡I-Iie!

—¿Uh? —todas miraron nuevamente a Hinata. Ino, la primera en reaccionar, la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oh... ¿Acaso te gusta Itachi?

— ¿¡N-N-Na-Nani!? ¡I-Iie! ¡Y-y-yo..! yo... e-él es...

La cara de Hinata era todo un poema.

— ¿Misterioso? ¿Sexy? ¿Misterioso _y _sexy? ¿El hombre que te provoca...?

—Ino ya cállate —la cortó Sakura.

Ino giró los ojos —Como sea.

En ese momento Itachi, acompañado por Kisame y Deidara, pasó a unos metros de ellas. Al unismo, las cuatro comenzaron a mirarlo fijamente.

-

—Oye... ¿Que les hiciste, un? —le susurró Deidara a su lado.

Itachi se encongió de hombros —No quiero saber.

—Son mujeres. No esperes saber que piensan —dijo sabiamente Kisame. Itachi y Deidara asintieron

-

— ¿Quién creen que sea el uke? —dijo derrepente Tenten.

—Si la cosa es con Deidara, Deidara. Ahora si es con Kisame...

—S-Suficiente —dijo firmemente Hinata, o tan firmemente como Hinata puede sonar—. M-Me voy a e-entrenar. T-Tenemos p-partido en una hora... n-no t-te atrases mucho T-Tenten —hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó.

— ¡Ow! ¡Pero Hinata! ¡No te enojes!

—Ya olvidalo... en fin, sería una pena (sobre todo para ella) que Itachi fuera gay.

—Y si lo fuera, no importa —Sakura e Ino miraron a Tenten como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. Hinata es muy linda, unos meses con ella y nuestro Itachi vuelve a ser Hetero.

Muy cierto.

—Les doy dos meses para que empiecen —dijo Sakura derrepente.

— ¿Es una apuesta? —dijo Ino con los ojos brillantes— porque yo les doy un mes.

—Los dos son tímidos. Serán al menos cuatro.

—De acuerdo, la que gane decide la penitencia de las que pierdan —dijo Sakura.

—Hecho.

—Continuando, ¿Alguna ha visto a Shikamaru? No sé como, pero ahora se gasta un trase...

— ¡Ino ya cállate! —gritaron las dos.

—Ugh, pero yo que hice...

-

Hinata respiró profundamente varias veces, sola, en lo camarines, era más fácil que su mente comenzara a sobrepensar las cosas.

¿Itachi, gay?

Y si lo era que tanto. No era como si a ella le gustara-gustara. Todo el mundo sabía que su único amor era Naruto, pero tenía que admitir que para la población femenina sería una gran pérdida.

Por que sí, el hombre estaba muy...

¿Era su idea o estaba sonando como Ino?

Sintió a la gente comenzar a llenar las galerías, aparentemente el partido iba a ser todo un espectáculo... sólo esperaba no arruinarlo.

Entre la gente, distinguió a sus amigas, Sakura e Ino; Tenten probablemente estaría hablando con la capitana. Distinguió a Kiba, Shino, Naruto con Sasuke...

Y su mente se volvió a llenar de yaoi.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando rostros conocidos.

Miró a su nii-san, que se encontraba sentado en las galerías con Lee y una chicha que no conocía.

¿Un posible trio?

Ugh, si seguía con esos pensamientos iba a tener pesadillas.

Sintió a Deidara gritarle algo a Itachi desde el exrtremo opuesto de donde se encontraba Neji. Kami, ¿Por qué justamente _ese_ día les bajó el interés por los deportes. No podría concentrarse con ellos allí, de por sí ya estaba traumada con la posibilidad de que a Itachi le gustaran los hombres.

Pero bien, Deidara tambien pasa como mujer.

O hasta que abría la boca. Quizás lo que le gustaba a Itachi eran los pensamientos masculinos, más que el físico o bueno el posible s-s-se...

No pensaba terminar esa oración.

¿Pero por qué no una marimacho entonces? Si lo que le gustaba era la forma de pensar y no el género...

Aunque Deidara era _mucho_ más lindo que una marimacho.

Pensándolo a fondo, tampoco hacían _taaaan_ mala pareja, y perfectamente podía visualizar al rubio como uke. Esos dos era tan distintos, tan únicos, tan... sexys.

—Hinata, estás sangrando —le dijo preocupada la capitana del equipo— ¿Estás bien?

_No, sólo soy una pervertida que se pasa la hora imaginando a dos hombres en cosas bastantes..._

—Deberías ir a revisarte, parece que te fueras a desangrar. No puedes estar en mal estado, hoy jugamos contra Suna.

—_Do te peocuped, estoy dien _—trató de decir mientras se tapaba la nariz.

—Como tu digas...

_Maldita Ino._

— ¡Tenten anda a cambiarte! ¡Ya estamos atrasadas!

— ¡Yaoi!

_¿¡Nani!? ¿Acababa de decir...?_

— ¡Vamos, vamos!

— ¡Que ya voy!

Oh, genial, ya estaba alucinando.

-

— _Y en los dos últimos minutos del partido, Sabaku no Temari logra recuperar la pelota. Con un cero a cero si las chicas de Suna logran el gol, ga´narían el partido..._

Desde su punto como defensa, Hinata tenía una vista perférica de todo lo que sucedía. A su izquierda estaba Midori, la otra defensa, hacia el frente, Temari, la capitana del equipo de Suna, acercándose peligrosamente rápido hacia el arco y unos metros hacia la derecha, estaban Itachi y Deidara.

_"Si te fijas, siempre está con Deidara o Kisame"_

Hinata palideció.

No, no, no.

—_Se acerca por la derecha, ya pasó la mitad de la cancha. Depende de las defensas pararla._

Además, ese no era el momento para pensar en eso. Temari ya estaba bastante cerca.

_"¿Quien creen que sea el uke?"_

_"Si la cosa es con Deidara, Deidara..."_

Miró de reojo a la pareja ¿Y que tal si cuando no iban a clase, en verdad iban a...?

Volvió a maldecir a Ino.

—_Ya ha pasado a la número 21, Matsushina Midori. _

Temari ya se encontraba a un escaso metro de ella.

_"Se le quema el arroz"_

Temari ya estaba frente a ella. No tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas; tenía que quitarle la pelota o iban a perder.

Justamente ese día se le había ocurrido a la buena arquera faltar, ahora en su lugar estaba una petisa que no veía más allá de su nariz-

Kami, un poco de ayuda, por favor.

—_Todo depende de la segunda defensa._

_"Es completamente..."_

Agarró el palo, lista para golpear.

_"...Gay"_

_¡Cállate!_

A ojos cerrados y con toda la fuerza que tenía lanzó el palo.

Escuchó como algo recibía el golpe, más fuerte de lo que creyó posible y un sonido de sorpresa de todo el público.

¿Lo había logrado?

Apretó sus manos, intentado buscar apoyo en su fiel palo de Hockey cuando notó...

Dicho objeto no estaba entre sus manos.

— ¡Itachi!

—Kami, ese si fue un golpe...

— ¿De dónde mierda salió el bastón?

_—Y la jugadora número 16, Hyuuga Hinata, acaba de noquear a un espectador en un impulsivo..._

Simplemente genial. De todas las personas presentes, tenía que ser Itachi Uchiha al que dejara inconciente.

—_¡Y Suna logra anotar!_

No faltaba más.

* * *

Eeh, separeceunpocomuchoanotas -respira profundamente-, pero lo tenía que probar.

Agradecimientos al Show "Tila tequila" que de una manera **muy** distorcionada me inspiro.

¿RRs? :)

El disclaimer (si, me volví responsable xd) se aplica para todos los cáps.


End file.
